1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicular rear suspension and more specifically to a rigid or live axle suspension for a front engine-front wheel drive or "FF" vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known rear suspension system for an FF type vehicle, such as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the drawings, a rigid straight axle 1 has been connected to a chassis 2 of a vehicle 3 through a plurality of trailing arms or links 4 and 5. However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that, when used in vehicles having a short rear overhang (OH), such as shown in FIG. 1, it has been necessary to locate the fuel tank 6 below the rear passenger seat 7, and to locate the tire housing 8 at a relatively high level within the vehicle so as to allow for a full bound of the suspension which would otherwise bring the rigid axle into contact with the tire housing and/or conduiting (such as the exhaust conduit and/or fuel tank filler pipe). The disposition of the tire housing in this relatively high position reduces the space 9 available for luggage storage or the like, hence inducing a vehicle body design problem.